


I'm The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, trans!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy is having a bad day





	I'm The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love

Michael paused his video game and stretched. He had been playing for hours and he was parched. He dragged himself up off his bean bag and headed out to the kitchen, careful to not make much noise as his parents were likely asleep by now.

He was startled to find the kitchen light on and Jeremy huddled over the stove.

Jeremy swore under his breath.

“Jeremy?”

Jeremy glanced up from the stove. “Oh! Hey, Michael!”

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, coming closer.

“I really wanted s’mores.” Jeremy nodded to the skewered marshmallow he was holding over the fire of one of the burners.

“Ok, but why are you doing this _here_?”

“Oh. We were out of marshmallows.” Jeremy told him, like that explained everything.

In a way, it sort of did.

“Did you want some?” he asked, brandishing another skewer.

Michael looked from Jeremy to the bag of marshmallows. He shrugged. “Ok.” He grabbed the proffered stick and dug into the bag of marshmallows.

They cooked them in silence, both concentrating on not letting their marshmallows catch on fire. 

“Wait… what day is it?”

“The fifteenth.” Jeremy grumbled.

“Ohh so you’re…”

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jeremy shrugged uncomfortably. “Can’t do anything but wait it out.”

“At least there’s the s’mores?”

“Yep.”

Michael’s marshmallow caught on fire. He quickly blew it out. He grabbed the box of graham crackers and broke them into squares. “Where’s the rest of the chocolate?” He asked, peering around Jeremy to see the other counter.

“Oh, I put it in the fridge.” Jeremy replied, waving a hand at it. 

While he was there, he grabbed the pitcher of water and poured himself a glass.

When Michael had returned to the counter, Jeremy had already assembled his four s’mores on a paper plate.

Jeremy bit into one as he watched Michael cook another marshmallow. “Mmmm. Chocolate.” he moaned.

Michael blushed a little and side-eyed him but didn’t say anything. He finished cooking his second marshmallow and turned off the oven. As he went to throw away the empty chocolate wrapper, he noticed chocolate on Jeremy’s cheek. “You got…” he pointed.

“Huh?”

Michael sidled up to him and licked his cheek.

Jeremy turned bright red and pushed him away automatically. “What the fuck.”

“Don’t want to waste chocolate.” Michael reasoned.

“Ok, but why did you have to lick me?”

Michael shrugged. “What’s a little spit between best friends?”

Jeremy gave him a flat look.

“I was claiming you as mine?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“At least I didn’t piss a circle around you?”

“I think your parents would be upset about that if you did.”

“Probably.”

“Well now that you’ve ‘claimed’ me, can I finish my s’mores in peace?”

“It’s not my fault you’re a mess.”

They stood there eating their snack in silence.

When he was finished, Jeremy sighed heavily. “I still feel like shit.”

Michael hummed, thoughtfully. “I have an idea.”

They threw away the paper plates and skewers they had been using and Michael made his way to his basement room, Jeremy trailing behind him.

“So we can’t see the stars out in the backyard because of all the streetlights, buuuut…” He pointed up at the ceiling. “I just put up plastic glow in the dark stars the other day.”

Jeremy looked up to see small green stars above him. “Huh.” He tilted his head. “They look kinda ridiculous.”

“That’s because the light’s on. Go get on my bed.” Michael saved his game and turned off the console and tv.

Jeremy eyed him. “Is this just an excuse to get me in your bed?”

“Yes. Go on.” Michael shooed him towards the bed.

Jeremy toed off his shoes and got under the covers.

“I said on the bed, not in it.”

“I’m cold.”

“Fair enough.” Michael flicked the light off and got in the bed, too.

They gazed up at the stars, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. They lay there staring up at the plastic stars for a few minutes.

“It still looks kinda ridiculous.”

“Shut up, I know.”

They lay there for a while and Michael had thought Jeremy had probably fallen asleep when he spoke up.

“It’s not just the… you know. Making me feel like shit.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I think… I think I’m in love. But I don’t think they like me.”

Michael snorted. “Love is overrated.”

Jeremy turned to him, shocked. “Love is a many, splendored thing. Love lifts you up where we belong. All you need is love!”

“I’m going to stop you right there. I’m not going to be your Nicole Kidman today.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Try again tomorrow.”

“It’s too late. The moment is lost.”

“So what makes you think they don’t like you back?”

“I don’t know… Well. There’s this other guy-”

“Say no more, I’ll beat the shit outta him.”

“No! They’re just friends! But they’ve been spending more time with him- and now that I say it out loud, maybe I’m just jealous...” 

“Have you tried telling them you like them?” Michael had to tamp down on his own jealousy.

“I’m trying to.”

“You might have to try harder.”

“No, I mean… I’m trying to… right now.” he mumbled, pulling the covers over his head in embarrassment.

Michael turned to him, confused.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sa-”

Michael tugged down the covers. “Do you mean it?”

Jeremy couldn’t meet his eyes. “J-just forget I said anything.”

“No. You can’t just say something like that and expect me to forget, Jeremy. Am I really the person you like?”

“Yes.”

“Well… good.” Michael shifted so he was laying flat again.

“Good?” Jeremy asked.

Michael found Jeremy’s hand under the covers and laced their fingers together. “Good.”

“Oh.”

“Who’s this guy I’ve been spending time with?”

“Rich.”

“I thought you wanted me to make friends with your friends?”

“I do!”

“I don’t like Rich. Like that.”

“I did say I might’ve just been jealous.”

They lay there holding hands and staring up at the plastic stars for a while.

The silence was broken by Jeremy saying “Ow” quietly and squirming a little.

Michael rolled onto his side and slipped his free hand under the blanket, sliding it under the hem of Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy’s free hand shot down and grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?” he shrieked.

“I was going to massage your stomach. Torso. Area. That’s where it hurts, right? What did you think I was doing.”

“I- I don’t know. You made a sudden movement.”

“Sorry.” He slowly rubbed Jeremy’s stomach.

“Is this weird? This is weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Is it helping any?”

“Uhhh… I don’t really know. I appreciate the effort, though.”

“Hmmm.”

“Oh! I read somewhere that being warm helps muscles relax- we could cuddle? Um! Only if you want to!”

“Only if I get to be the big spoon.”

“O-okay. Sure.”

They rearranged themselves.

“So… this is nice?” Michael asked, squeezing Jeremy a little.

“It is. Thanks. For trying to help.”

“What are boy- er- best friends for?”

Jeremy laughed a little. “Best boyfriend: For Comfort When Mother Nature Is Being a Bitch.”

“Also provides marshmallows for s’mores.”

“Also that.” Jeremy agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
